1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing cosmetic composition that has a high cleansing power for makeup, particularly, difficult-to-remove makeup such as mascara, can quickly remove makeup from the skin, is easily applicable onto the skin without dripping, etc., in use, and is washed off thoroughly.
2. Description of the Related Art
For makeup cleansing, easy applicability onto the skin and quick removal of makeup from the skin are demanded. In general, cleansing cosmetic compositions used in makeup cleansing are broadly classified into two: wipe-off and wash-off types. Particularly, wipe-off type has been used in conveniently removing makeup composed mainly of oil, such as mascara or lipstick.
The wipe-off type is a manner in which a tissue or cotton is moistened with a cleansing cosmetic composition, the melting action of which helps makeup come off, and thus, the makeup is wiped off with the tissue or cotton. Since the high melting action of oil contained in the cleansing cosmetic composition influences its makeup cleansing power, the selection of the formulated oil is important. As this type of cleansing cosmetic composition, for example, a nonaqueous cleansing composition has been proposed which is formulated with isoparaffin hydrocarbon, chain dimethylpolysiloxane, and other oils (Patent Document 1).
However, such wipe-off type cleansing cosmetic compositions present the problem of wastes of used tissues or cottons. In addition, compositions consisting of oil cannot be washed off with water, leaving the oil on the skin. Thus, they fail to produce freshness and comfort.
To solve such problems, bases have been developed which comprise oil that is easily rinsed off. They contain 50% or more liquid oil which is formulated with a surfactant therein. Such formulations are provided with water washability such that the surfactant emulsifies the oil during washing off with water. These compositions are generally called cleansing oils. Briefly, the characteristics of the wash-off type are added to those of the wipe-off type.
As specific examples of such cleansing oils, there have been proposed a composition comprising liquid oil, a nonionic surfactant in a liquid or paste state, and 0.1 to 2.0% by weight of water (Patent Document 2), a composition comprising a mixture of 60 to 85% by weight of a liquid oil agent and a nonionic surfactant, and 12% by weight or less of water (Patent Documents 3 and 4), etc. The cleansing oils are characterized in that the oil and the surfactant occupy the most part of the composition, as in the wipe-off type, and water is formulated in a small amount.
However, the cleansing oils, which contain a large amount of oil, are unpleasant due to an oily feel during application and are also unpleasant due to the viscosities of emulsions formed from the oil washed off with water, leaving a slimy feel on the skin. Moreover, the cleansing oils with the composition as described above are in a liquid state having a viscosity as low as 100 mPa□ s or lower, usually 70 mPa□s or lower, and therefore have presented the problem that they are difficult to apply because of dripping when put on the hand for application or running on the face during application.
To solve the oiliness of the cleansing oils, an isotropic one-liquid-phase cleansing composition has also been proposed which strikes a balance between oil components and water-soluble solvents (Patent Document 5). This cleansing composition is allegedly capable of removing both oily and hydric soils.
However, such a cleansing composition cannot overcome the dripping problem seen in cleansing oils, because the composition has a low viscosity, albeit with reduced oiliness. Moreover, this cleansing composition has also presented problems in safety or usability (e.g., sore eyes resulting from the cleansing composition that has entered the eyes), because it comprises ester or ether of a lauryl or tetradecyl group and a hydrophilic substance, lauryl alcohol, and lauric acid.
On the other hand, cleansing gels in a gel state or cleansing creams in a cream state have been developed as easily applicable compositions improved in dripping. The cleansing gels refer to compositions whose viscosity is enhanced with an acrylic thickener, water-soluble polysaccharides, agar, a cellulose thickener, or the like to disperse oil. Based on such an approach, methods have been proposed which are intended to prevent dripping from the hand or face during application and allow a cleansing composition to easily blend into makeup (Patent Documents 6 to 9).
However, when such a polymer thickener is used, it has presented the problem of unpleasantness attributed to a slimy feel left on the skin after rinse with water.
Moreover, the cleansing creams have a viscosity derived from an O/W-type emulsified state, which prevents dripping from the hand or face during application and allows the composition to easily blend into makeup. Therefore, to melt makeup into the oil, the emulsified state must be destroyed to release the oil. Thus, the blending into makeup takes much time, and quick removal of makeup is difficult to achieve. Moreover, they also have presented the problem that dirt in minute areas in pores or sulcus cutis on the skin is difficult to remove due to their high viscosities.
Thus, although various types of cleansing cosmetic compositions have previously been proposed, a cleansing cosmetic composition that is easily applicable onto the skin without dripping, quickly removes makeup from the skin, and is washed off thoroughly has not been obtained so far. Its development has been demanded.